


Rooftop Kiss

by SeraphinaVictus



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphinaVictus/pseuds/SeraphinaVictus
Summary: Spider-Man watches as Daredevil and Black Cat kiss.





	Rooftop Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a page from Daredevil #8 and uses dialogue from that page.

From the side of the building, Peter had a clear view of Daredevil and Black Cat locking lips with each other. His heart twisted at the sight.

He quickly turned from them to glare at the building across from him. 

“I think this is my super villain origin,” he grumbled to himself.

When Peter turned his head in their direction, he watched as Black Cat wrapped her arms around Daredevil’s neck, deepening the kiss. A black gloved hand trailing down the red of his suit to rest on his left butt cheek.

A deep sigh escaped his lips.

What he wouldn’t give to be in Black Cat’s place.


End file.
